Dreams to Change a Future
by annieca
Summary: What if James and Lily dreamed all about the battle Harry would have to face? Will they save their lives, and Harry's?
1. Dream from Hell explained

Dreams to Change a Future

Rating: Pg- Some mild language

Disclaimer: Do I really have to?

Summary: What if James and Lily dreamed about Voldemort killing their son, the prophecy and the battle Harry has to go through? Will there be enough time to save their lives? And Harry's?

Chapter 1: Dream from Hell – Explained

James laid quietly beside his new wife, Lily Evans Potter. They had been married almost a week, but James still couldn't believe she had married him.

Finally he fell asleep. When he was in deep sleep a dream came to him. One he never would realize his not-yet conceived son Harry would have for the rest of his life.

James was standing wand out, glaring at a man in a cloak. A man he knew well.

Lily was standing behind him, cradling Harry in her arms, fighting back tears.

"Take Harry and run Lily."

But with fear, or love for husband she didn't move.

The man smiled a malicious grin before uttering the death curse.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort yelled.

And with a flash of blinding green light James Potter was dead. But amazingly enough James was still in the dream.

"Stand aside silly girl." He said stepping over James's body. James was standing as an invisible ghost behind Voldemort.

After he killed Lily, Voldemort let out a evil laugh and went on to kill Harry. But somehow his powers failed and all Harry was left with was a lightning bolt shaped scar.

Soon James was whisked past into Harry's first year, watching Professor Quirell and Voldemort. He saw glimpse of Harry's Quidditch games and his friends. This continued for each year, although more detail and information was given for his 3rd-6th year. James learned the truth about Peter, and finally after dreaming all this it ended with two scenes. Harry saying he wasn't coming back to Hogwarts, and Harry in the Mirror of Erised.

Slowly a deep voice entered James's dream.

"James you know what you must do. Now go and save your sun, your wife and all the other people helplessly murdered because of Voldemort.

James recognized the voice but couldn't place it. He woke up shaking, turning to face his wife who was turning on her side. Little did he know that Lily was having the exact same dream, only from her perspective.

They woke up very un-rested as they began to make their morning coffee.

"I had a scary dream last night. Voldemort killed our son. His name was Harry. We died too." Lily said pointing her wand to stop with the caramel cream.

James however sputtered on his coffee, burning his tongue.

"I had that dream too. Did you hear the voice at the end? 'We must fulfill the prophecy'? Lils I think somebody's trying to tell us something."

For a moment she thought he was teasing, but after looking at James's hazel eyes she knew. That look could never lie.

"I think so. But James what are we going to do? Snape might not know yet, but Voldemort still wants to kill you because you're an Auror."

"There's only one way. Make sure Dumbledore puts the mufflianto charm on the door. That way Snape can't hear it. Also.." He added seriously, " We can't change who our secret keeper is. Sirius will die for us. Never once will he betray us. Even if the Cruciatus curse or the Imperius curse is put on him, he would die for us. We must never trust Wormtail again." James said just spurting things out.

"James we have to tell Dumbledore. He can guide us. We can't hide forever from Voldemort."

"No, but we can do this ourselves, Lily. We don't need anyone's help." He said defensively.

"Oh no James. Dumbledore is protecting our not even-thought of child. He's in this. I will not have him die because of your pride." She said angrily.

"Alright. We'll go see him now. He's probably at the house he stays at during the summer."

Lily knew what he was thinking. They were going to Apparate to Dumbledore's house where he lived in the summer.

"Ah I was expecting you Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Sit. I have much to explain."

"You know about the dream?"

"Ah, yes I do. I sent the dream. My time-turner has malfunctioned so now I can go into the future."

Lily stared and James gaped.

"You can't be serious Professor Dumbledore!" James finally asked, still semi-gaping.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. "Oh yes I am serious Mr. Potter. I'm sure you came to prevent what terrible tragedy will happen?"

"Yes Professor, even if we don't tell Peter Pettigrew where we are, how are we suppose to tell if Voldemort still wants to kill James and I?" Lily asked seriously.

"Well, if Voldemort doesn't get the message about the prophecy through Severus Snape then Voldemort won't want to kill you…as much. Of course if you provoke him he will have to go after you. You're Auror's so well…" Dumbledore peered at them, pausing not knowing if he had said too much, or not enough.

"It's okay Professor. You didn't say too much. We know that much. So keep a low profile, don't tell Wormtail. That's about it?"

"That sounds good. I'll owl you if anything else comes up."

"Is that safe? I mean owls to the house?"

"Oh yes." Dumbledore smiled gently, though worry was behind his normally twinkling eyes.

As they left the house they Apparated back to Godric's Hollow.

"Well James, looks like we've figured out what these dreams meant."

"Yep Lily. I will always be there for you, even when death confronts us,"

"Weird comment James. But I think you're right. Dumbledore has everything figured out, and if something fails we have each other, even to death.


	2. The horrible truth

Dreams to Change a Future

Chapter 2 – Telling the horrible truth and nothing but the truth

Later that day both Lily and James went to work promising Sirius they'd meet at Remus's place for drinks after work.

"Lily can I have the file on Mr. Blaucey?" A co-worker asked.

Lily's mind wasn't there. Her mind was as far way as the Maldives were by swimming.

"Lily?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Susan. I'm just a little distracted that's all." Lily said handing the file, avoiding the woman's penetrating gaze.

James was in the same boat at the Auror's Headquarters. His mind was permanently elsewhere.

When they both met up after work they drove down the long winding road to Remus's. Remus Lupin preferred to live alone, away from people, so that as little people possible knew what he really was.

He greeted Lily and James warmly at the door.

"Hey Sirius is already inside. Here let me take your coats."

The coats in James's arms magically hopped over and placed themselves on a spindle-legged coat rack.

The three soon joined Sirius with drinks in hand.

Sirius immediately took on the fact that James wasn't talking and asked what was wrong.

"Sirius if we ever have a child, which we will, we want you to be the godfather and our secret-keeper. Please never-ever, even if your life depends on it, tell Peter about this. He will betray us." Lily said quietly.

Sirius's eyes glimmered with tears.

"You want me to be a godfather? James you know this'll mean he'll or she'll have one heck of a sense of humor, and knack for trouble making."

"Padfoot, you have to understand. Last nigh both Lily and I received dreams from Dumbledore. It told what would happen in the next 16 or 17 years. Ones where Lily and I would be killed by Voldemort, our son Harry would survive the Killing Curse. Years where he would have to fight many battles with him. Years where you are in Azkaban because of Peter, later escaping as an Animagus, but then dieing saving Harry by way of Bellatrix Lestrange. Dumbledore dies too. Sirius, Remus you have to understand this must not come true. We have to stop it." James finished angrily.

Remus looked shocked, but the reaction of Sirius was even worse. Sirius started crying.

"Prongs, you can't die. You can't." He muttered pathetically sobbing.

"That's why we have to change the future Padfoot. You too Remus. You have a chance too. To teach our son, all you know."

Lily was soon crying as well. Life as a new wife wasn't turning out how she had wanted, and dreamed it to.

"Remus, I'm sorry for bring bad news. We'll leave."

"No." It was Sirius who spoke. "Now more than ever we'll need friends. Stay."

The group of four spent most of the night talking about what was to come.

"Lily, we better go. It's getting dark and I don't want to be out in the dark. You know what my boss said."

Lily nodded and they bid their good-byes.

Soon Lily and James were in the comfort of their own home.

Later that night they couldn't sleep.

"James we can't let any good person die because of us. Especially not Sirius or Dumbledore."

"It's okay Lily. I will protect us. Don't you worry." James gently rocked his crying wife in his arms until they both fell asleep.

Each day they went to work dazed, then at night fell asleep crying in each others arms.

Finally after about two weeks they got a letter from Dumbledore.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

_We have successfully kept Severus Snape from overhearing the conversation about the prophecy._

_Now, cheer up. Celebrate! Voldemort now won't try to kill Harry._

_I have one last message. Please meet me at 13 Plum Drive in London, two weeks from the third. There are things we must attend to._

_Most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Oh Lily this is wonderful! We can truly celebrate. Let's go out to eat."

They went out to a little cozy Irish pub and each had a shepherds pie.

They went to bed, the first time in a long while without crying.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"James Potter, Auror's headquarters." James answered the phone dully.

"Oh James I have good news." Lily began excitedly.

"What is it Lils?"

"I'm pregnant. We're going to have Harry!" She squealed.

"That's awesome Lily. Why don't you invite Remus and Sirius over for dinner. We can have a little party."

"Sure. Well I better let you get back to work."

Lily spent the whole rest of the day preparing. When she got excited she was like Rickashey Rabbit.

At 5:30 Remus, Sirius and James walked in together to find a very excited Lily.

After a nice dinner, Remus finally asked what was up.

"So, why is Lily smiling like a Cheshire Cat James?" He asked jokingly.

"Hey Sirius, remember our promise?"

"Yeah."

"Well in nine months you'll have to actually start the role. We're going to have Harry." James explained.

"Wow. That's good news. I mean, I'm going to be a godparent." Sirius gasped realizing what he said.

"Good job Padfoot. I knew you were slow…but not that slow." Remus teased.

"Plus," Lily added, "Snape didn't hear the prophecy. So Harry's safe!"

"This is defiantly a night to celebrate with friends. Moony, Padfoot. To life not heard prophecies, and Harry Potter." James toasted.

"To the Marauders, well Lily you are now one. Peter never deserved our trust."

"To the new life just created, and to Dumbledore." Remus said finishing up the toasts.


	3. The Order of the Phoenix

Dreams to Change a Future Chapter 3- The Order of the Phoenix and another evil destroyed

Lily spent the next two weeks with morning sickness, while James put in extra hours at work so he would be able to take off when Lily needed him.

Wednesday came and James took off work to go to London with Lily. They had been told not to go by Floo Network there, but to go by Apparation.

Soon both landed in a dusty library with a large table where about 20 other wizards and witches of varying age were sitting.

"Ah Mr. Potter. I'm glad you got the message. I would like to introduce Mr. James Potter and Mrs. Lily Potter to the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Excuse me sir?" James asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix. It is a secret organization to prevent the up rise of Lord Voldemort." He paused making sure the Potters understood. "Let me introduce you to everybody."

The wizard sitting to the right started. "Sirius Black."

Then the whole table sighed in relief. Glad someone got their name out in the air.

James and Lily watched as the other 19 wizards and witches introduced themselves.

"Dudalus Diggle."

"Elphias Doge."

"Aberforth Dumbledore."

"Rubeus Hagrid." A familiar gruff voice said, before letting the others continue.

"Remus Lupin."

"Alastor Moody."

"Frank Longbottom."

"Alice Longbottom."

"Emmeline Vance."

"Benjy Fenwick."

"Edgar Bones."

"Sturgis Podmore."

"Caradoc Dearborn."

"Gideon Prewett, that my brother Fabian Prewett." He said waving a hand to the man sitting next to him.

"Dorcas Meadowes."

"And I'm Albus Dumbledore. Now that we all know who each other are, let's get down to business."

"I don't know if I'm the only one who is wondering this, but why are we here?" Benjy Fenwick asked quietly his voice almost an inaudible whisper.

"You aren't the only one Benjy. I was wondering that myself." Caradoc said.

"Unfortunately we're the reason this meeting is happening. Right Dumbledore?" James asked heavily.

"Yes. My and Mrs. Potter are the reason we're here. They will die and their son Harry will have to fight Voldemort personally many times unless we- meaning the Order of the Phoenix- can protect the Potter's and prevent Voldemort from torturing, or killing quite a few of you."

"You mean that we're here to protect the Potters?" One woman asked angrily.

"Actually Marlene you'll die if we don't stop him. Quite a few of you will die. So we must listen, be patient." Dumbledore said quickly.

Slowing down Dumbledore began.

"While we cannot completely destroy Voldemort yet, I have destroyed part of Voldemort's soul. He used Horcux to spilt his soul into several pieces. I have destroyed one of the six Horcuxes. While this is a good thing there is work to do. I want all of you to look for anything with Ravenclaw's "R" on it, also any locket with an "S" on it. Pay whatever price you have to, you will be reimbursed. Finally I want each of you to be extra careful. Death Eaters lurk everywhere. Everyone must be leery."

The Dumbledore explained Wormtail's betrayal, so that no one would talk to him. Finally he advised, "Ladies and gentleman it is a dangerous world out there. I will put a special charm so you can't tell about this meeting, except it was a meeting. Be careful, and until next time farewell." Dumbledore finished.

Soon wizards and witches were popping away left and right, Apparating to their homes.

**Author's Note: I'm having trouble with the next chapter. Tell me what you want to see, I value your opinion, so everything will be considered.**

**Thanks,**

**Ann**


	4. Letter from the future

Dreams to Change a Future Chapter 4- Letter from the future, and mirrored minds

The Potter's spent a quiet couple of weeks. Lily stopped working as she was getting tired easily. Although she did do some work from home. She was starting her second trimester and she was getting quite an appetite. Despite this she barely showed. Doctor Charlotte said it was because she had such a slim figure to begin with. Lily's best friend Meghan said she was just lucky.

James's work was beginning to pile up, so he began to work half-days Saturday to make up for it.

Remus and Sirius visited often, asking up on the progress of the Horcuxes. But they soon learned not to, as it upset Lily. They instead turned their attention to the ever-growing baby.

"Ah James I need.." She paused to sneeze, "watermelon, and Ben and Jerry's ® cookie dough ice cream." Lily said one day just as James had walked through the door.

"No 'Hello James I love you'?" He teased. But with a flick of his wrist the items appeared. His wife was crazy for Muggle ice cream, although he couldn't figure out why.

Soon an owl came shooting through the open door James had forgotten to close, and flopped down besides James's hat.

"Must be a letter from Dumbledore."

But it wasn't, well in a way it was.

"Read it James!" Lily urged.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

_ As you know I've traveled to the future. But the future is without our changes to it. I convinced your son Harry to write a letter to you. He felt very silly, but I promised I'd put in on your graves, seeing as I haven't told him. So without further ado, I give you a letter from your son._

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ Dumbledore's making me write this. I personally don't know why._

_ Mum you'd be disappointed to find out I am like my father: a trouble maker. Luckily his map, and invisibility cloak have kept me from getting expelled._

_Now I'm going to have to hex Dumbledore. He made me get my tears all over this letter._

_Oh Mum, Dad. I love you. I miss you. People always say I'm like you dad, except for mum's eyes. They say I have your eyes, and gift for spells. I only wish I could have known you. Neville is a whole lot luckier than he thinks. Even if the Longbottom's were tortured insane by the Crucio curse, at least he can hug them. He has somebody who loves him. I have no one. Even Sirius died._

_Oh I wish. But wishing can't change the past._

_Well I better get going on Snape's essay. (He's my potions professor.) I love you both._

_Wish you were here,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Tell Sirius he's an awesome godfather. And Remus was a super cool DADA teacher, plus a cool friend. But not Peter. Never Peter._

_-Well then I'll owl you if anything new comes up._

_Albus Dumbledore_

James finished reading, tears in his hazel eyes. Lily's own emerald eyes were dripping, wet soggy tears.

"My son…" Lily said still crying.

"Our son Lils, our son." James said before delicately embracing his wife, who fainted into his arms. He carefully made his way to the old couch and James sat down. Carefully he cradled his wife in his arms. The was so much to deal with, even if you weren't pregnant.

Lily lifted her head up and asked, "James can't we stop this? Can't we give Harry a better life?"

"We're trying Lily. We're trying."

Lily dropped her head and fell into a light sleep, exhausted from the days events. James brushed her curls aside and gently kissed her forehead. After laying her down on the couch he put away the food and pulled out his old mirror. Sirius would understand.

He picked up the mirror and said, "Sirius Black."

It took a few minutes, but soon Sirius's short (he had cut it after the meeting) oily black hair appeared.

"What's up Prongs?"

"We got a letter…" James paused overwhelmed with emotions.

"A letter from Dumbledore? Who James?"

"It was a letter from Dumbledore, but inside that was a letter from…from Harry. The page was marked with his tears. Oh Sirius."

Sirius Black could tell his best friend wasn't joking. There were tears in James's eyes.

"Padfoot he said you were a great godfather. He said you died. You cannot die Padfoot."

"James I don't think you're worried so much about my death as something else. What is it?" Sirius asked, brushing aside the hair from his eyes.

"Sirius I don't think we can do this anymore. Lily barely sleeps, and I am constantly worried over her. If we keep this up, I'm afraid she'll loose Harry."

"Tell Dumbledore he'll understand."

"No. I am stubborn Padfoot. We must do this, and do it well on our own. I will keep my work away from Lily, so she will not worry."

"But Prongs, won't she be more worried that you lied to her?" Sirius asked, making complete sense.

"You're right Padfoot. I'll tell her, but I shall make sure she sleeps."

"James go comfort your wife." Sirius commanded.

"Yes, Master Padfoot." He said smiling.

James's face left the mirror and he went to sit by his sleeping wife.


	5. A Letter that brings more tears

Dreams to Change a Future Chapter 5- S Locket

Lily soon was over morning sickness and she insisted on being took shopping. So off they. To a corner of Diagon Alley almost nobody mentioned, unless they really needed to go there. It was where clothes, and furniture was sold.

"Oh James we have to stop here." Lily said pointing at a baby shop.

But something else had caught James's eye. A golden locket with a curly 'S' hung in the window of a pawn shop.

"Lily first we need to go in here." He said semi-forcefully.

He pulled her along to the shop.

"Hello. I was wondering if you could tell me about that locket?"

"Yes sir." The old man carefully pulled the locket from it's case and handed it to James.

"It is said to be the locket from Salazar Slytherin. That I don't know."

"How much?" Lily asked suddenly up on the plan.

"175 Galleons."

"We'll take it." James said. He pulled out and counted the Galleons that were going to go for Harry's things.

Once they were outside the store James began talking.

"Lils you know how important this is, otherwise we'll die. I'm sure Harry won't mind."

Lily smiled. He had read her mind, something that she loved and hated.

"Ouch!" Lily said feeling Harry kick.

"Harry must know what we've done."

They were in a very happy mood until they got an owl from a friend.

_Dear James and Lily,_

_ I'm sorry to say that I have bad news. I would tell you in person but I am under house arrest by no less than ten Death Eaters. _

_ Padfoot, Moony died. He sensed something, and the next thing he knew he was overcome with Death Eaters. He died by way of the Avada Kedavra curse._

_Lily don't worry. I cannot tell you where you hide. But I do suggest you make your house so only those who really are true can enter._

_We cannot have a funeral because it would cause too much attention. But we will always remember our werewolf friend, Moony, or Remus Lupin._

_Be safe and say hi to Harry. _

_See you soon- Good job on finding the locket!_

_Sirius_

**Author's Note: Yeah, sorry it's short. But I'm having trouble writing, plus my evil, mutent teachers are being really picky about homework.**

**So give me ideas peoples!**

**Thank you very much to my faithful reviewers.**

**Ann**


	6. Horcuxes destroyed

Chapter 6 – Horcuxes destroyed, waiting for Tom Riddle

**Author's Note: Okay...I have the next two chapters ready to be typed. Then I'll probably due either an epilouge or another story. Whatever you peoples decide. You are a better judge than I am. Beware...Cliffs ahead.**

James and Lily Potter were so shocked that they didn't even cry. This was especially unusual for James who knew Remus almost his whole life. At least since Hogwarts. James knew they needed to mourn for Remus, but Lily was getting sadder each day, and he knew they both had to be strong. For Remus's memory. For Harry's and Sirius's sake.

_So much has changed in the past six months. My best friend is dead. Padfoot is under house arrest by no less than ten Death Eaters, and Lily is carrying the boy that would face Voldemort personally many times if they couldn't help it. So much has changed. _James thought.

"Well you better start wearing the locket. That way we'll be closer to our goal. So still have to look for Horcux from Ravenclaw and another unknown one right."

"James nodded sadly. At least she wasn't lingering on a friend's death.

"James, Remus did all he could. We must let his memory rest in peace. He always said that you and Sirius were his bestest friends. He also said this one day when we were talking about death. He said, 'Love me but let me go.' James we need to let him go."

Lily sounded wise beyond her years as she finished. Reminding James once again why he married her.

Lily got up and went to the kitchen. She fought back tears as she made some hot chocolate to calm James and hers nerves and worries.

While she was waiting for the milk to warm she rubbed her swollen stomach.

_Oh Harry. I wish I could protect you from this life. From death but I can't A great man was killed today. Oh Harry. _Lily though tiredly.

Tears fell in the hot chocolate as she poured the milk into the mugs. A present reminder of how much they had lost.

James gladly accepted the steaming mug. Letting his face warm, he tipped some of the hot liquid down his throat.

"Lils I think we need to call a meeting. Dumbledore said we could, anyone could."

"But we only have two owls. That would take days!" Lily protested.

"Dumbledore gave me a paper that taught me an important charm. The charm makes the people remember they have a meeting and to Apparate as soon as possible." He smiled sadly again.

"What about Sirius? The house can't be Apparated out of can it?"

"Ah, but he has a mirror to talk to me. We can use that."

"What's the charm?"

"_Remembroates_, but first you have to say where to meet and their names. Although one time with the address will do."

"But won't everybody be confused why they need to Apparate and who will greet them?"

"That's a good point Lily. You go ahead. You know the address."

Lily nodded and a quick crack told James she was gone.

After a few minutes of cursing, and charming the Order of the Phoenix and a mirror were at the headquarters.

"What in the world are we doing here?" Grumbled Marlene McKimon.

James's back was turned getting Sirius through the mirror. As soon as he did, he checked to make sure everybody was there.

"Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this?" An angry man shouted.

"Calm down everyone. I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Potter will explain everything." Dumbledore blue eyes twinkled sadly.

"Well?" Sputtered Benjy.

"I see people have tempers. But is with every human. I'm sure only a few of you noticed that two are missing from our circle." James started.

Hagrid, Dumbledore, Lily and Sirius all nodded. The others just looked completely confused.

"Remus Lupin died. I'm sure Sirius can better explain this." James nodded his head toward the mirror.

Many people gasped, not ever having seen such a mirror.

"As you all know I am Sirius Black. The reason I cannot be here is because I am under house arrest. At least ten Death Eaters stand outside my front and back doors They also put a charm on me so I cannot Apparate. Remus came over sensing something was wrong. The minute he sat down the Death Eaters appeared. Before he and I knew Remus Lupin died by the Avada Kedavra curse. The Death Eater's immediately put me under house arrest. We lost a great man." Sirius finished looking somewhat like he was going to cry.

"While we need to mourn Remus's death quietly, we also need to celebrate. As far as I know we only have three Horcuxes left to destroy." Lily said speaking loudly, and clearly while trying to look happy.

"Actually Frank and I found two more. Hufflepuff's cup and something from Ravenclaw." Alice Longbottom said sniffling.

"So only one left, except for Voldemort's own life." A young man said.

"But do we even know what the last Horcux is?" Aberforth Dumbledore asked.

It was Dumbledore who spoke this time.

"Actually I told you wrong. I am deeply sorry for my mistake. The only Horcux left is Voldemort himself." He said smiling weakly.

"How in the world do we get him? He has powers…well powers we cannot mention." Frank Longbottom pointed out.

"Ah, that is where I need everybody's help. Voldemort knows that something is going on with us. He just doesn't know where or what yet. I'm going to lift the protective charm off this building. Soon enough Voldemort will appear here. Probably with Death Eaters. We'll wait here until he does. I'll give you about two hours to go back home, grab what you need and come back."

Sirius coughed causing everybody to jump.

"Yes Sirius?"

"May we have a moment of silence for our friend and ally , Remus Lupin?"

"Of course."

Everybody bowed their heads, and soon James, Lily and Sirius's minds were filled with images of their werewolf friend, Moony.

After a couple of minutes Dumbledore dismissed them and people left to get things.

Soon everybody was back. And they waiting, and waited, and waited. Sirius was finally able to transform into a dog and go to the house. He immediately went to the library to read, and talk to some old friends.

They turned the house into a big sleepover. Sleeping bags, pillows, and bags filled the empty rooms. The oldest people got the beds while the younger people filled the library ( when they moved the table out of the way), the family room, and many other empty rooms. The kitchen and dining room were filled with people talking.

After everybody had eaten a dinner of spaghetti and garlic bread, they heard footsteps near the door.

Wands whipped out and people put a shield charm around themselves. Someone got the people from upstairs and everybody was soon standing in the huge main area.

The door flew open and Voldemort followed by almost all of his followers: Death Eaters, entered the residence of 13 Plum Drive London.

"Fancy seeing you all here. Come to fight?" Voldemort's slit-like blood-coloured eyes joked while he let out a high pitched laugh.

"It is your day to die Dumbledore. All of you." Voldemort threw back his head and let out another laugh, ready for a killing spree.


	7. The Fight

Dreams to Change a Future Chapter 7- The Fight

**Author's Note: So…thank you everybody for my faithful reviewers. Now to the story.**

"_It is your day to die Dumbledore. All of you." Voldemort threw back his head and let out another cold laugh, ready for a killing spree._

Dumbledore looked at Voldemort and his wand flew out of his hand and into Dumbledore's.

"Ah I see you're still up to your old tricks Dumbledore."

Soon wands littered the floor. Both from the Light and Dark side.

People fought hard, and some even died.

"Crucio!" A Death Eater yelled. Soon Aberforth Dumbledore was on the floor limp as a rag doll.

As the sun came up Voldemort was getting fed up with fighting. He knew it was time to wipe out the rest of the people in the room who didn't follow him. But before he could cast the spell a flash of green light came and he was knocked down, dead as stone.

The rest of the Death Eaters must have realized what happened, and stopped mid-curse. Clutching their arms they looked down at the man they followed. The Dark Mark burned sharply for a few moments before fading away to an old scar. It would never go away.

Left and right they disapperated leaving the Order of the Phoenix to survey the damage.

Ten Death Eaters were dead. But those deaths didn't matter as much as their own.

In all they'd lost 9 people to the war. Deladus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore, Aberforth Dumbledore, Benjy Fenwick, Emmeline Vance, Arabella Fig, Elphias Doge, Caradoc Dearborn and Remus Lupin.

Dumbledore looked carefully around, but something caught his eyes. He knew Lily was almost done with her second trimester, and that she shouldn't have fought. But what worried him more was that she was lying on the ground.

"Lily Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

She carefully turned her head and looked at the gentle old man.

"Where am I?" She asked sleepily.

"13 Plum Drive London. Don't worry Lily. James is right here."

Soon the room was cleared up and people went home to get a long day's worth of sleep. It had been a long night, but it was finally over with.


	8. Epilouge Harry at Hogwarts

Dreams to Change a Future

Chapter 8 – Later Years

**Author's Note: Well you finally have it. I have decided for the sake of time I will just to an epilogue. Though if enough people want it, I will find the time to write a sequel. So…this story takes place 11 years after Harry is born. (I also didn't know exactly where they lived…so I made up an address) Also…this chapter is semi-rushed. I wanted to get so much in…so many months worth of info.. into a really short chapter. Hope I pleased ya!**

"Harry will you see who the owl is for?"

"Sure Mum." Harry said to the mother that would have died, Lily Evans.

A large tawny owl waited patiently for Harry to untie the letter and then importantly fluffed his feathers and flew away.

"Mom, I got my letter!" Harry yelled.

"Let me see." Lily said excitedly. James too hurried over. This was a day that they had waited for, for eleven years.

Sure enough the cream colored envelope with green writing was address to Harry.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Kitchen_

_Godric Hollows_

"Open it! Open it!" They both cried excitedly. They sounded like two year olds.

Knowing how much this meant to his parents Harry opened his letter very slowly.

_Hogwarts School _

_Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all nessicary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School_

_Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags_

_Course Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_By Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_By Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Draughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_By Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_By Quentin Trimble  
_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

Lily looked at her son and all the tears that were swimming around in her eyes fell.

"Mum what's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking how we saved you from a future that you wouldn't want to know. We saved ourselves from death."

"Mum please don't cry." Harry said hugging her.

A few weeks later Harry went to get his wand, as well as his other school supplies.

"Ah Ollivander! It's so nice to see you!" James called out to a very short man with curly white hair.

"I see Harry is here to buy his wand?"

"Yes he is." Lily said beaming.

After many wands were tried Mr. Ollivander finally got one out of the back store room that was Harry's wand.

"Ah. Holly and phoenix feather core, eleven inches nice and supple. That's funny."

"Excuse me sir, but what is funny?"

James nodded at Mr. Ollivander and he began to speak.

"I see you know that a very dark wizard was plotting to kill you. Well your wand is the brother to that wand. Of course it no longer exists, but it still is very funny." Mr. Ollivander said with a small sigh.

"So, I'll see you at Christmas mum and dad?" Harry asked getting ready to board the train that would take him to a new world, a world of learning magic.

"Yes. Don't forget to write though! I want weekly letters!" Lily called out.

"Ah Mum!" Harry called exasperatedly.

Harry waved good-bye once more before finding a compartment that had one boy already in it. A boy with bright red hair.

"Hello. I'm Harry Potter. May I sit here?"

"Oh sure. I'm Ron Weasley." The bright haired boy said smiling.

They sat together talking about what they hoped Hogwarts would be like. Until a girl with brown bushy hair came in.

"Excuse me, but everywhere else is full. May I sit here?"

"Yes." Ron and Harry chorused together.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"I know you! You're parents were involved at the fight at Plum Drive to defeat Voldemort."

"Yes they were. I was the person he was trying to kill."

They spent the rest of the train ride together laughing and talking, just as the good friends they would become would do.

"I want to be in Gryffindor. What about you two?" Harry said while eating a Berty's Botts every flavor jelly bean.

"My whole family's been in Gryffindor. What about you Hermione."

"I don't really care, but I'm figuring I'll end up in Ravenclaw."

_3 months later_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I've inherited your talent for trouble Dad. Sorry mum, but Professor Lupin said I was a good person at Defense Against the Dark Arts. So I guess some of you did wear off._

_School going well, tons of homework from McGonagall, but other than that we're fine here. (Ron, Hermione and I, I mean.)_

_Anyway, I don't have much time to spare. Hermione is bugging me to get my homework done._

_Love you loads,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. Dad thanks for the map!_

"James Potter did you give our son the map?"

"Oh, yes I did Lillikums. I thought he needed to carry on the legacy."

"Oi! What am I going to do with you?" Lily asked throwing her hands up

She hugged her husband and said softly, "We've changed the future."

"Yes Lily. We've changed the future for the better.


End file.
